


Light

by peteandpatrick



Category: Panic At The Disco
Genre: F/M, M/M, None really, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:27:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteandpatrick/pseuds/peteandpatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the house..the house Of Ryan (9haha))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light

Light

 

Everybody always stares at Brendon when he walks into the room.He just has that something that makes you look at him.He makes you want to stare at him, his smile,his big eyes just make you stare at him.  
Or Maybe it Was Just Ryan.Because lately Ryan has notice he stares at Brendon more than usaul.The way his back bends, how his hands play softly over the piano because he's been doing it forever.The soft way his mouth opens to sing beatifully.And how his girlfriend always has to be around all the time.Sarah was nice but..she was with Brendon , for some unknown reason that pissed Ryan off to no accord.Siting on his couch, Ryan started nervously twitching his fingers , he was going to go to the studio today and see her standing there proudly knowing that the song Brendon was singing was for her.Ryan snorted with women everything is always for them it just can't be because.But Ryan knew deep down that if the song was for him he would melt like a little girl.  
Sighing he finally stood up..I'm going to have to do this he thought.Slowly walking out of the house he slowly got into his car and tried to crash with no other cars on the road.It didn't work very well.When he got there he hurried inside thinking get it over with get it over with.  
When he walked in Brendon happily bounded over to him happily grinning.Spencer waved from his drum set and kept pounding on it.The only thought he really had though was how pretty Brendon looked in his brown t-shirt and blue jeans.The girlfriend sat in the corner not waving at him but brooding over a romance book.Ryan waved mostly because he refused to think of what he knew she knew.   
"RYAN!!i can't belive how hard writing this song is!I don't know what was a matter with me I'm blocked!I'm so glad your here Spencer is no help!!"He kissed Ryan cheek and than turned the other way to go get his notebook.He showed Ryan the song and Ryan went back into the old thing of telling him what rhymed and how this could be fixed and how the music should go.He was smiling the entire time you couldn't even tell that Sarah was in the room Brendon gave him smiles all.Only him the entire time.


End file.
